Hulk
100px |Caption = Artwork from Avengers: Age of Ultron }} The Incredible Hulk is a famous Marvel superhero that has super strength. He is different from the others because he turns green and gains his power when he gets angry. Hulk's storyline began when a man named Bruce Banner tried to replicate the "Super Soldier Serum" that was previously used on Captain America, but went terribly wrong. Becoming a giant monster known as The Hulk whenever he becomes angry, Bruce cannot completely control this form, if at all, and destruction usually ensues until he calms down again, where he reverts back to his old self. In M.U.G.E.N, there are various versions of Hulk that are based on his Marvel vs. Capcom 2 playstyle, or look visually similar. Kamekaze's Hulk Don't mess with the Hulk. He's mean and green, and also in this case, is source accurate, even with the super armor and moveset. Buyog's Savage Hulk Buyog's version is different from Acey's because its moveset is from its own independent game made by the Scruffydragon team, Marvel vs DC. He has less hypers than Acey's. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' ] || }} || }} ] || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} + |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' BuyogSavageHulkPal1.png|classic BuyogSavageHulkPal2.png|olive BuyogSavageHulkPal3.png|dark BuyogSavageHulkPal4.png|fixit BuyogSavageHulkPal5.png|movie BuyogSavageHulkPal6.png|red Josh Geary's Savage Hulk Edit Josh Geary edited the beta 2 version of Buyog's Savage Hulk. Josh Geary's Demon Savage Hulk This Hulk is an edit of Josh Geary's Savage Hulk, which is in turn an edit of Buyog's Savage Hulk. MGMURROW's Version This version of Hulk is custom and you can change the difficulty of its A.I. His attacks are very unpredictable with a lot of throws and a lot of hypers. It deals a large amount of damage, so while playing against him don't get too close to him or you'll get chained. 'Stats' *Life: 1100 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 130 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' ] ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} | |}} | |}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} |Uses 1000 power|}} | Uses 1000 power|}} 'Palette Gallery' MGMurrowHulkPal1.png|hulk MGMurrowHulkPal2.png|hulk1 MGMurrowHulkPal3.png|hulk2 MGMurrowHulkPal4.png|hulk4 MGMurrowHulkPal5.png|hulk5 MGMurrowHulkPal6.png|hulk6 Adrian's Hulk edit Adrian edited MGMurrow's Hulk to make it play more like the Capcom game Marvel Super Heroes. However, the sprites are misaligned, the stats are very high, and there are many bugs. The Gamma Crush only hits once (Twice if close up) when it is supposed to hit five times. The Ducking combos into itself, at maximum seven times, taking 3/4s of an average characters life. This combo can also be done in the air, causing him to gradually go downwards into the floor. If Hulk stops ducking at this time, he will stand in the air. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 150 *Defence: 300 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | | }} |Vertical follow up For Diagonal Toward Charge Diagonal Backwords Charge | }} + || }} ] || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' AdrianHulkPal1.png|1 AdrianHulkPal2.png|2 AdrianHulkPal3.png|3 AdrianHulkPal4.png|4 AdrianHulkPal5.png|5 AdrianHulkPal6.png|6 Acey & Kong's Hulk The gamma slammer here has more custom moves and tricks than some of the other versions. kenschin1982, gartanham & BaganSmashBros's Master Hulk This version of Hulk is based off of the story arc in the Marvel comics where, with the help of his therapist, Bruce Banner managed to fuse himself, the green hulk, and the grey hulk together. Because of this, Bruce is now Hulk with his own intelligence, called Master Hulk or Professor Hulk. This version was hosted at the Mugen Multiverse, but it is no longer hosted there. The sprites of this char are Hulk's sprites from the MvC series with a shirt and pants drawn over him. However, it suffers from poor, choppy animation (as evidenced by the stance above). It has only one palette, despite having multiple act files. Every act file is the same color. As for his moveset, he has several attacks that one would expect the average Hulk to have. A few differences would be the different move names, the vertical gamma charge (called the vertical gamma shock) being done by pressing instead of [ ] , and a new hyper where he pulls out a big gun. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | ver has two rocks ver has three rocks ver has four rocks| }} ] || }} || }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} + | Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' KenMasterHulkPal1.png|black Xasor's Savage Hulk This version of Hulk is from the Mugen Multiverse. During the intro, you can change his palette by pressing the down arrow key. Eros vigo red hulk red hulk is epic character I still do not expect Stay climb slopes Videos MUGEN \ Hulk (me) VS Red Hulk Mugen 35 Savage Hulk vs the Special Forces Mugen 32 Savage Hulk vs Thanos|Buyog and Bobstarsky MUGEN Battle 0024 - Cream the Rabbit vs The Hulk|Acey & Kong Mugen PotS Charlie (me) vs Kamekaze's Hulk|Kamekaze MUGEN Hulk (me) VS Rose|Kamekaze MUGEN Miss Marvel (me) VS Hulk|Kamekaze Mugen MvC3 Wolverine & Hulk(BOTH ME) Vs Dr. Doom & Venom-0|MGMURROW Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:1.0-only Characters Category:Males Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Characters from the United States Category:60's Characters